Great Naval Battle of Japan
'''Great Naval Battle of Japan '''is a great naval battle between Japan and the Gra Valkas Empire and be part of the New World War. This is also the first large-scale attack on Japan since Japan transferred to the New World. Background Humiliated by the defeat at Second Civilization and the Crown Prince Gra Cabal was captured, Gra-Valkas diplomat Dallas visit Mu and demand Japan to return him or they will burn Tokyo to ashes. Asada, the diplomat that was stationed on Mu refuses to comply even Dallas threaten him that his action will destroy Tokyo. Based on satellite images, the Great Fleet consisted of 98 light aircraft carriers, 23 battleships, 74 cruisers, 828 destroyers, unknown numbers of the supply ships, bombers, and the total of 1620 aircraft, far beyond the original Japan's calculations. Gra Valkas Empire combined all ships from all fleets, including newly-built warships and taking every possible of ship stored in the storage as they could, into the Great Fleet, just leaving the minimum amount of defenses on Leifor and the homeland. Gra Valkas's battle plan As part of a previously planned strategy, Ceasar begins to carry out his attack. He held a number of advantages that he hoped would turn the battle in his favor. The Great Fleet overwhelmed Japan completely in terms of the number of warships and aircraft, which he hoped could overwhelm Japan's (assumed) technological advantage. In addition, he also divided the Great Fleet into several combat groups. Such a division not only made the larger Fleet harder to detect, but also exerted their numerical advantages: he knew with certainty that the number of Japanese warships was very small, so he believed if they separated to deal with all the battlegroups, they would easily be crushed with sheer numbers; If they regroup and focus on a single battlegroup, other battlegroups will scupper Tokyo without being detected. In addition, he orders the 3rd Special Task Force with the intention to divert Japan fleet, not only hoping for his fleets to reach Tokyo successfully and bombard it while the JMSDF fleets are away to intercept them, but also to gain a better understanding of Japan's technological capabilities, in order to better prepare for any upcoming battles with Japan. So far, he has been partially successful with his plan: his Central Battlegroup and the 1st Battlegroup, consists of 1st and 2nd Advanced Fleet, are approaching Japan while Japan is busily fighting in the Altara Strait. Japan's plan Japan has long predicted a large-scale military operation could be carried out by Gra-Valkas, based on diplomatic developments as well as satellite reconnaissance images. However, they were still shocked when the news of this large-scale invasion was confirmed due to the huge number of the Great Fleet that far exceeded their initial predictions. To make matters worse, the Minister of Defense admitted that the upgrade of JMSDF's missile destroyers had not been completed, as well as their lack of ability to monitor the Great Fleet 24/7 due to the lack of reconnaissance satellites, which has worried Japan about potential risk of being scupper. However, they were lucky: a Wyvern knight of the former Parpaldia Empire discovered a fleet of Gra-Valkas in the west of Altarus which later confirmed by Reconnaissance images from an RF-4EJ aircraft that was dispatched to verify the news. Japan quickly deployed a Wing Group of fighters to Altaras to intercept this fleet. Although it succeeded in destroying the 3rd Task Force in the Altaras Strait, later on, it was revealed that the group of ships and aircraft they decimated was actually decoying as the Great Fleet sacrificed a small portion of its fleet to distract the attention of the JSDF, much to the Japan's dismay. It was detected that the Great Fleet had split into separate battlegroups to avoid detection, all of them was heading to Tokyo: * 56 ships in the Kingdom of Reem. * 230 ships in the waters near the Kingdom of Qaiz. * 210 ships in the Kingdom of Groot. * 996 ships (could be the main force) in the east of First Civilization's area. The situation became more tragic for Japan when the Government was notified of a fishing vessel being attacked by unidentified aircrafts, about 1250 km southeast of Okinawa, indicates that the Great Fleet has begun to approach Japan's HomeIslands. Battle Battle Against the Advanced Fleets JMSDF's submarine attack waves In order to effectively deal with the Great Fleet, JMSDF decided to utilize hit-and-run and ambush tactics like in Mu against the 4th Division by sending submarines to harass and thin out the numbers of the Great Fleet's battlegroups before JMSDF's Escort Flotillas and JASDF's aircraft can catch up and completly destroy them. While passing the Rodenius Continent and approaching Japan from the south, Gra Valkas's 1st Battlegroup consists of 1st and 2nd advanced fleet of 440 ships of the Great Fleet from the Kingdom of Qaiz and the Kingdom of Groot commanded by General Mikensses and Vice Admiral Aurones managed to shoot down 20 scouting wyvern riders from an allied country of Japan. However, Mikensses received a warning satellite message from a Soryu submarine to turn back or else they would be destroyed. Cockily with the high number of ships, Mikensses ignored the warning and forwarded the fleet while trying to track down the Soryu. To matter worse, Mikensses and her officers also arrogantly stated that the destruction of the Gra Valkas's fleet in Mu by a small number of JMSDF destroyers was fraud information along with the fact that Japan's military technology was above them also a gigantic hoax. She immediately ordered her subordinates to locate the submarine that sent that message and sink it with depth charges. However, their primitive sonar systems would never find the Japanese submarine with its advanced sound-suppression hull coating. Knowing fully well the Gra Valkas would not back down, the captain of the Soryu ordered a full attack on the 1st Battlegroup fleet. The Soryu then unleashed a harpoon missile at the Gra Valkas destroyer Itokuwa and successfully sunk it. Mikensses and the rest of the fleet were horrifically dumbfounded with the attack as they couldn't figure out how the JMSDF could strike the fleet without showing any signs of aircraft. As panic ran through the fleets, the fleet scrambled to launch seaplanes to track air attacks while unable to figure that the attack came from under the sea. As the Soryu launched the second harpoon, the Gra Valkas anti-air cannons luckily scored a lucky shot and managed to intercept the harpoon, causing it to plunge into the sea and explode. This success allowed the fleet to regain some fighting spirit. However, it did not improve the dire situation, as they were unable to detect the Soryu submarine. After the failed second attack, the Soryu pressed on with the attack with concentrated missile strikes, but this time unlike before, Japan's submarines already surround them in secret and launching multiple missiles from all directions, driving Mikensses and the Battle Group into a panic. The concentrated missile strikes successfully sunk 7 Gra Valkas ships including the cruisers Parabolt and Terra Barker, the destroyer Karon Gochin and the aircraft carrier Cerberus, while permanently disabling 7 other ships. This causes Mikensses and Aurones to scream in anger as the entire anti-air defense network of the Great Fleet being punched through so easily plus their aircraft carrier was sunk by one hit from a single missile. However, Aurones regained his composure as he felt that the attack didn't do many damages to the fleet's massive numbers and ordered two other destroyers to rescue surviving sailors from other destroyed ships. Unfortunately, Aurones, Mikensses and the rest of the fleet once again being pushed into full-blown terror once again as the Soryu launched another two missile strikes and sunk both destroyers. At that point, they realized that Japan would not let them do as their please until the GVE either retreated or surrendered. Taking advantage of the momentum, the Soryu then launched 4 types 89 torpedoes at the aircraft carrier Carpella, and effectively sunk it while disabling the cruiser Hiryo with a harpoon. The loss of two aircraft carriers and the helplessness of unable to detect the JMSDF submarine fleet sent Aurones to the brink of insanity. Additionally, even after getting a grasp of how JMSDF's torpedoes work, Aurones was unable to send information to the main fleet since Japan already jammed their radio and radar, effectively isolating them. Destruction of the 2nd Advance Fleet To decimate the 1st Battle Group, Japan's Ministry of Defense intended to launch 35 F-2 Fighter and 70 BP3C, with a total of 400 Air to Ship missiles as soon as daybreak comes. As an initial assault, JSDF Air Force sent 10 F-2 fighters to assist the submarine fleet and launched 40 Type-93 air-to-ship missiles at the Gra Valkas Great Fleet. Aiming for the 2nd Advance Fleet, Aurones trembled in fear as Japan's torpedo launched Soryu submarines squadron is coming in high speed (50 knots) while his ship also tries to avoid it. Eventually, the ship was hit to the starboard and the water leaks in. Initially, the counter-flooding was successful but due to irreparable damages and most compartments are destroyed, the ship once again tilted to the starboard to the right. As the Soryu submarine fleet continued thinning out the 2nd advanced fleet, Aurones screamed in utter despair as he couldn't believe a powerful fleet of his Empire could be decimated so easily without drawing single casualties from the enemy. When the 10 F2 fighters reached their destination and unleashed the payload of ASM-2 to destroy what left of the 2nd advanced fleet, Aurones watched helplessly missiles were coming to his 2nd Fleet and decimate the rest of the cruisers and destroyers. One missile was heading straight into the bridge of Aurones's flagship, the battleship Kuwesa, effectively killing him and destroyed the flagship of the 2nd Advanced Fleet. At this moment, the 2nd advanced fleet of the Great Fleet was annihilated. The Japanese submarine fleet was then ordered to move to the next operation, either to refuel and re-arm, or to assist with the assault on the 1st Advanced Fleet. 1st Advanced Fleet's countermeasures Although the communication channel was cut off by JSDF jamming devices, information about the destruction of the 2nd advanced fleet was reported to the 1st Advance Fleet using information obtained from previously 20 launched reconnaissance aircraft. Hearing the grim news, the 1st advanced fleet began lost morale and Mikensses was absolutely enraged and disbelief with the destruction of the 2nd advanced fleet as she couldn't believe that the fleet was destroyed in such a short period of time. A radar engineer named Magellan on 1st Advance Fleet's flagship restarts the operation and increased the wavelength output to the maximum, discovering 50 JASDF's aircraft is coming to decimate them inside the radar that can only be operational from 10 to 2 o'clock. Horrifically impressed and feared by the previous radar turbulence and the swift destruction of the 2nd Advanced Fleet, Mikensses recalled the documents on Japanese guided weapons she had read earlier and regretfully began to realize that those documents seemed to be true, not ludicrous propaganda like she and the rest of the Gra Valkas officers initially thought. Starting to take Japan seriously from now on, She then called up an engineer Kandal, at the Advanced Technology Research Institute, who later explaining how Japan's arsenal works based on information collected in Japanese weapons books taken at Mu, even though he and Mikensses still skeptical about Japan guided missile technology. According to him, to counter Japan's incoming missile attacks, he will deploy the prototype jammer created by the Advanced Technology Research Institute to disturb the missile guidance so Japan will have less accuracy hitting them as well as flares to distract infrared navigation systems, metal scraps to jam active radar guidance systems.Though Kandal is confident that the prototype will work, it is based on the assumption that flares and chaff are 100% effective and that guided missile technology had not improved in the last 40 years. Around the same time, an Air Strike Group of fifteen F-15Js (A2 group) and about 70 BP3-Cs (A1 group), supported by 1 E-767 as a spotter and source of the jammer, began to approach the 1st Advanced Fleet to conduct a saturated attack with anti-ship missiles. Although initially a little surprised because Gra-Valkas still spotted them and was launching fighters to intercept, the A2 team quickly split up and flew toward the Antares fighters with orders to shoot them down and protect A1 group. The ninety-two Gra Valkas interceptors of the Navy Air Corps led by captain Kura Dirkmy were dispatched to deal JSDF air attack. Kura Dirkmy was overconfident with his fighter squadrons since as far as he was aware only Alpha 3 aircraft of the Holy Mirishial Empire could prove to be troublesome to the Antares fighters. Before they reached the interception point, Kura's fighter began showing engine trouble and was trailing smoke. This forced him to turn back toward the fleet or risk ditching into the sea at night. His fellows ridiculed him for missing out on the glorious battle to come. However, this proved to be a blessing in disguise. Just as he was turning toward the fleet, his squadron came under attack from an unknown and unseen source. The enemy jets had detected the flight of fighters, and began picking them off from beyond visual range using radar-guided homing missiles. Kura Dirkmy was terrifyingly flabbergasted at the destruction of his fighter squadron since no forces so far can decimate the huge concentration of fighter planes so fast like that. In less than 20 seconds, half of the entire flight was sent crashing toward the sea. To add insult to injury, he and the rest of the fighters in the squadron were unable to contact with each other as the F-15Js also jammed their radio signal to reduce their combat efficiency. By the time the F-15s came into view, nearly all of the Antares fighters were being shot down. They simply could not compete with the Japanese jets and their firepower. Kura Dirkmy became the sole survivor of the interceptor flight as the Japanese pilots decided to let him go, since he was not a threat to them. During the time in which the fighters were sent out to intercept the incoming Japanese aircraft, Mikenses and her general staff were speculating as to how large the enemy formation was and what types of aircraft were being used. It was the general assumption that the attacking force was composed of torpedo bombers and escort fighters. The bridge speculated that the 92 Antares fighters were sufficient enough to beat back the attacking planes, but were shocked when the report came in that all of the Gra Valkas fighters, save for one, had been destroyed. Mikenses was furious but her officers assured that even though they lost the entire squadron of fighters, they still had the anti-missile countermeasures and the anti-aircraft batteries to deal with the JSDF air attacks. Battle of the 1st Advanced Fleet As the first wave of anti-ship missiles were launched, the first fleet desperately tried to shoot them down to no avail as the Type 93 anti-ship missiles were too fast for their anti-aircraft batteries and fighters to hit. The Gra Valkas Cruiser Bernante, Destroyer Barrister, Battleships Pete and Licata all deployed their jammer devices and threw flares and chaff into the air to deceive the missiles. However, much to their horror, the countermeasures were far too primitive to fool the ASM-2 missiles with advanced inertial guidance system and infrared image tracking. Each ship was either sunk or disabled. Kandal was shattered in his mind at the uselessness of his latest invention to counter guided-missiles to point that he even assumed that Japanese guided missiles were using magic to make chaffs and flares unable to fool them. As Mikenses and the rest of the 1st advanced fleet were distraught as their countermeasure they put so much confidence and hope in failed them in the end, the radar of the fleet managed to be back online at full strength and detected a massive wave of 250 missiles heading toward the fleet. This causes Mikenses and her officers to sink further into despair. With their anti-missile strategy deemed as worthless, their only choice is to try to shoot down as many missiles as they can, though the task seems impossible. Battle Against the Main Fleet (TBA) Aftermath Triva Category:Battles Category:Events